


Polish Pierogi Lunch (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Men's Football RPF, Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Late for time... After Premier League Season 2018/19, they had lunch. (Completely fictional)





	Polish Pierogi Lunch (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
